Flanging tools for flanging pipe ends widen the end region of a pipe by means of deformation. Flanging of the end region is used for example in the production of detachable pipe joints in refrigeration engineering. For this, usually copper pipes are provided with a special union nut, and then the pipe end is flanged and thus a flared flange is produced. The union nut and the flared flange mean that the pipe can be screwed against a counter-element without additional sealing means.
The flanging tools usually have a holding device by means of which the pipe which is to be flanged is received and chucked. Usually, alignment relative to the flanging tool additionally takes place during the course of the chucking of the pipe which is to be flanged. If the pipe to be flanged is aligned and chucked in the holding device, then the flanging tool is moved against that end of the pipe which is to be flanged and widening is effected by the pressure of the flanging tool against the pipe end. The holding device and the flanging tool are usually operated manually.
Flanging tools of this type with a holding device for the pipe which is to be flanged of this type are known from DE 201 07 279 U1 and DE 23 58 202 A1.